Vastra et Jenny
by A. L. Sokatoha
Summary: Soliers de l'épisode 7 de la saison 6. Alors si vous ne voulez pas avoir la surprise gâcher, et croyez moi se serai vraiment dommage, ne lisez pas. C'est une histoire sur Vastra et Jenny, un peu oubliées. Ou l'art de s'occuper quand on a rien à faire.


Vastra et Jenny.

_Je trouve qu'on a pas franchement développer sur ses persos, ce qui est plus que dommage, je trouve, mais enfin bon. Présence d'amour entre deux femmes, enfin entre un intra-terrestre et une humaine, mais on va pas s'arrêter sur ce genre de détails, pas vrai? Enfin, si vous êtes contre, appuyer sur Ctrl+W. _

_Et pour les gens qui viennent d'essayer pour voir se que ça faisait, ça ferme la page. C'est bête hein?_

_On va arreter les frais la, en plus je doit aller faire des courses. Voilà l'histoire._

Jenny marchait dans les rues de Londres. Elle était complètement seule, à présent... sa mère venait de mourir, son père était partit, et tous ces frères et sœurs s'en étaient allés. Elle était la petite dernière d'une famille de sept, alors il n'était pas étonnant de voir que personne n'avait fait attention à elle. Et à présent, elle errait dans les rue de Londres. Seule. Sans emploi. Bien sur, comme lui avait fait remarquer plusieurs personnes déjà, pour une jeune fille avec son physique, ce n'était pas dur d'obtenir de l'argent. Mais Jenny considérait la prostitution comme un dernier recours. Mais après avoir passé trois jours sans manger, elle y songeait fortement.

Cela dit, elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir plus sa réflexion car elle entendit des cris venant des égouts.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Disait une voix, manifestement masculine.

-Et pourquoi ? Hurlait une deuxième voix, indéniablement féminine. Ils ont tués mes sœurs !

-Mais bien sur que non ! C'est ce que je me tue a t'expliquer !

-Si vous continuez à m'en empêcher c'est moi qui vais vous tuer.

Très intriguée, Jenny se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Elle trouva rapidement un groupe de personne. Un homme et une femme avec une étrange capuche semblaient se disputer violemment alors qu'un groupe d'homme, au sol, visiblement des techniciens, semblaient terrifiés.

-Pour la dernière fois, Vastra, je te répètes qu'ils n'ont rien fait ! Disait l'homme.

-Eux ou pas, mes sœurs sont mortes à cause des ces fichu primates !

-La race humaine vaut mieux que tu ne le crois !

-Les primates sont juste bon à être chasser.

-Je t'interdit de les chasser ! De tout façon selon l'article 82 du traité universelle de la proclamation de l'Ombre, la chasse à l'humain est interdite. Comme l'hybridation sur une planète de niveau 5, d'ailleurs...

La femme marqua un temps de pause.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention d'hybrider.

L'homme sembla se concentrer sur autre chose.

-Mouais... Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça... Bref, je t'interdit de chasser les humains.

-Vous n'avez rien à m'interdire, sale singe !

Bien que Jenny sentait que l'insulte était cracher avec toute la haine que la femme pouvait avoir, l'homme explosa de rire.

-Tu... Tu crois que... Je suis humain ?

Il se calma.

-Je suis certainement pas humain. Je suis un Seigneur du Temps.

-Les Seigneurs du Temps ont disparut ! C'est comme les Daleks ou les Racnoss ! La race des Seigneur du Temps s'est éteinte en même temps que Gallifrey !

-Tu as le dernier Seigneur du Temps devant toi, pourtant.

L'homme secoua la tête, visiblement satisfait, en ajustant son nœud papillon.

-Et Gallifrey n'a pas disparut, elle a été enfermée dans une boucle temporelle à la fin de la Guerre du Temps, pour ne pas que les Seigneurs du Temps, qui avaient un peu perdu la tête, n'extermine toute vie de l'univers entier pour se transformer en créature de pur énergie dans le seul but de gagner une guerre qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Mais si tu préfères te dire qu'ils ont disparut, vas-y. C'est peu être plus simple. Ou pas, en faite. Je ne sais pas trop... C'est comme l'histoire de l'aiguille qui ressemble à du foin, une aiguille de foin mortelle dans une botte de statue de foin... Non laisses tomber en faite...

La femme ne dit rien mais le regard qu'elle lançait aux techniciens au sol sembla alarmer l'homme.

-N'y pense même pas. Empoisonnes un seul de ses hommes et tu le regrettera, crois moi.

La jeune femme se retourna et Jenny pu voir son visage. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour une capuche était en faite des cheveux. Les cheveux de la créature. Car la femme n'avait rien d'humain. Elle avait la peau verte, composer des centaine d'écailles. Ses cheveux, ou son crâne, Jenny ne savait pas trop, partait en pique à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle lui fit penser à un reptile qu'elle avait vu dans un livre.

Mais d'où venait-elle ?

-Ces maudites créatures doivent périr !

-Vastra, c'est hors de question ! Et arrêtes ça ou je t'emmène de force dans le TARDIS !

La dénommée Vastra poussa un bruit qui était quelque part entre le feulement d'un chat et le sifflement d'un serpent.

-Et m'insulter ne changera rien, ajouta l'homme.

Jenny, considérant le fait qu'elle en avait beaucoup trop vu, commença à reculer. Elle ignorait ce qui se passait ici, et elle ne tenait pas à la savoir. Ces personnes étaient bien trop étranges pour elle, et elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

Malheureusement, en se retournant, elle trébucha et tomba. Quand elle se retourna correctement pour se relever, Vastra se tenait devant elle, l'air furieuse. L'homme au nœud papillon arriva, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh, mais qui est-ce que nous avons là ? Enchanté, je suis le Docteur. Juste le Docteur. Ou John Smith, si vous n'arrivez pas à m'appeler Docteur. Et voici Vastra. Oui je sais elle n'est pas humaine. Mais elle est très gentille, vous savez ? Sauf quand elle parle de massacrer des humains...

-Des primates.

-Des humains, poursuivit le Docteur sans faire attention a elle. C'est une Silurian, ou si vous préférez, une Homo-Reptilia. Une femme serpent. Vous n'avez rien à craindre d'elle, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et les techniciens aussi, vu qu'ils sont partis.

Jenny remarqua qu'effectivement, les hommes qui étaient au sol étaient partit. Vastra émit de nouveau un son étrange et le Docteur fronça les sourcils.

-Les barbecue aussi sont interdit, Vastra.

Jenny, toujours au sol, balbutia :

-Je... Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas écouter, je...

Le Docteur sourit et l'aida à se relever.

-Mais non voyons, bien sur que non. Mais vous qui êtes vous ?

-Jenny, monsieur. Jenny Morcay.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous faites dans le coin, Jenny Morcay ?

-Je... euh, je...

-Elle espionnait, voilà ce qu'elle faisait ! Dit Vastra en colère.

-Vastra, voyons ! Tu vas effrayer notre amie. Alors, mademoiselle Morcay, que faites vous ici ?

-Je cherche du travail, monsieur.

-Du travail ?

Il parut étonné.

-Dans quelle branche, exactement ?

-Peu importe, du moment qu'on m'embauche.

Le Docteur sourit.

-Je viens d'avoir une idée brillante ! Bon bien sur, j'ai toujours des idées brillantes, sauf la fois où j'ai décidé d'emmener cet imbécile d'Adam parce que Rose me l'avait demandé, ou la fois où je suis allé à la fin de l'univers avec Martha et Jack, ou quand j'ai modifié le point fixe avec les colons sur Mars... Ah, la pauvre Adélaïde Brook... Il y a aussi la fois où...

-Vous ne comptez pas nous raconter toute votre vie ? Demanda Vastra, irritée.

Le Docteur réajusta son nœud papillon.

-Pff, si je ne peux même plus raconter les rares fois où je me suis trompé... Bref je disais donc que j'avais eut une idée brillante ! Jenny, vous cherchez un emploi, pas vrai ?

-Euh, oui.

-Et toi Vastra, je ne peux pas te laisser vagabonder n'importe où... J'ai un très bon ami dans la police, et au passage, j'en profite pour dire que je n'ai QUE des bons amis. Sauf les Daleks. Et les Cybermen. Et les Anges pleureurs. Et les Sycorax. Surtout depuis qu'un de leur vaisseau est partit en fumée à cause d'Harriet Jones.

-Docteur !

-Pardon Vastra, je disais donc que j'avais un très bon ami dans la police, qui a parfois besoin d'aide pour certains dossier. Une aide... _Pas vraiment humaine_... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Hors de question que je travaille pour un primate !

-De toute façon, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Je vais vous dégoter une super maison, ne bougez pas. Et Vastra, si tu tue quelqu'un, tu sera obligée d'aller faire le service sur le Satellite Cinq dans les année 200 000, compris ?

Vastra émit son drôle de bruit et le Docteur s'en alla vers le fond du tunnel et disant :

-Et m'insulter ne changera rien,

Quand il fut partit, Vastra se tourna vers Jenny.

-Alors, elle est contente, la primate ? Elle s'est bien amusée ?

Jenny ne comprenait pas tout, mais en voyant l'air menaçant de Vastra, recula.

-Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi...

-Et qu'est-ce que tu faisait là, d'abord ? Tu n'a pas une gentille famille de primate ? Qui t'attend pour te servir à manger alors que tu n'est même pas assez solide pour chasser toi même... Si ça n'est pas pitoyable...

-Je... Je n'ai plus de famille.

Jenny avait baissé les yeux.

-Maman est morte et tout le reste de la famille est partit.

-Où ?

-Je ne sais pas trop...

-Et pourquoi ils ne t'ont pas prise avec eux ?

-Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une bouche supplémentaire je pense...

Jenny shoota dans un cailloux, sans regarder Vastra.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas très forte, mais je sais me débrouiller. Je trouverai un emploi.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu sais faire ?

Jenny regarda Vastra. Toute trace d'animosité avait disparut et il lui semblait qu'elle discutait avec quelqu'un de normal.

-Pas mal de chose. Je sais cuisiner, faire le ménage, garder des enfants, tenir une maison, coudre, couper de bois, je sais manier plusieurs outils pour réparer...

-Je ne connais pas très bien les prim... les humains, mais normalement, ce n'est pas aux mâles de savoir couper de savoir couper du bois ?

Jenny haussa les épaules.

-Je suis très polyvalente.

Vastra sourit.

-Tu es pas mal, pour un primate.

Jenny sourit.

-Merci. Et vous... d'où venez vous ?

Elle avait voulu lui demander ''Qu'est-ce que vous êtes'' mais il lui avait semblait que la question était mal vue.

-Je viens de cette planète, moi aussi. J'ai autant le droit que vous d'être ici.

-Vous êtes la première représentante de votre... Comment dit-on ?

-Espèce. Et les autres membres de ma race sont soient morts, soient cachés quelque part vers le centre de la Terre.

Jenny se demanda par la suite ce qu'elle aurait bien pu répondre si le Docteur n'était pas revenu.

-Alors voilà, j'ai tout arrangé. Vastra, demain, l'inspecteur Aberline viendra te voir, et ne vous inquiétez pas, il a déjà vu des aliens. Et je vous ai trouvé une superbe maison, à Londres. Vous y serez comme chez vous, ce qui est normal puisque vous serez chez vous. Jenny, quant à vous, je vous...

-Non.

Jenny et le Docteur regardèrent Vastra, interloqués.

-Non ? Répéta le Docteur. Comment ça, non ?

-Je n'ai aucune connaissance des primates..

-Humains.

-Des humains. Et je serai incapable de tenir une maison. Je veux que Jenny vienne avec moi.

Le Docteur sourit.

-Jenny, qu'en pensez vous ?

Jenny regarda alternativement le Docteur et Vastra. Le visage du Docteur semblait dire ''Ne fais pas la même erreur qu'Ambrose'' même si elle ignorait qui était Ambrose. Et Vastra... Vastra la regardait impassiblement, semblant attendre quelque chose.

-Aucune objection.

Un petit sourire vint se poser sur les lèvres de Vastra qui l'effaça aussitôt et le Docteur frappa dans ses mains.

-Excellent ! Alors suivez moi les filles, c'est par là.

Ils marchèrent un peu dans Londres et Jenny glissa à sa nouvelle employeur.

-Il a fait tout ça en allant dans le font du tunnel, mais c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

-Crois moi, ne te pose pas de question, répondit Vastra en faisant attention que le Docteur ne les écoute pas.

Il était bien trop occupé à commenter l'architecture.

-C'est magnifique vraiment. De bon architectes, ces humains. Enfin, c'est rien comparé aux Aplans, mais bon, deux têtes valent mieux qu'une, pas vrai?

Il se mit a rigoler tout seul et Jenny regarda Vastra.

-Vous êtes sur qu'il est sain d'esprit?

-Ça c'est la question que tout le monde se pose.

-Et voici votre demeure !

Il les fit entrer.

-Jenny, je vous laisse visiter !

Jenny entra et observa les alentours, le salon à lui seul était plus grand que toute sa maison ! Et tout était déjà meublé !

À l'arrière, le Docteur discutait avec Vastra.

-Je compte sur toi. Tu arrêtes les massacres d'humains, compris ?

-Comment se fait-il qu'elle n'ai pas peur de moi ?

Le Docteur sourit.

-Certaine personnes ont l'esprit plus ouvert que d'autre. Jenny ne te craint pas parce que quelque part dans son inconscient, elle sent qu'elle n'a pas a avoir peur de toi. C'est ce que j'ai essayé de te faire comprendre tout à l'heure. Tous les humains ne sont pas bons à jeter. Ces hommes tout à l'heure ne savaient pas qu'il y avait la bulle d'oxygène de votre peuple, en dessous. Ils n'en n'avaient aucune idée.

-Mais mes sœurs sont quand même mortes...

Il lui pris l'épaule dans un geste paternel.

-Je sais bien. Je sais. Mais ne les venges pas. Honores leur mémoires. Parce que la guerre entraîne le sang et le sang entraîne la mort. Jenny pourra te le faire comprendre.

Vastra porta son regard sur Jenny qui s'émerveillait des meubles de la maison pendant que le Docteur repartait tranquillement vers son TARDIS.

-Jenny !

La jeune domestique accourut.

-Oui madame ?

-Je rentrais tard ce soir, ne me gardes pas à manger.

-Oui madame.

-Et n'oublies pas le courrier que je t'ai demandé.

-Oui madame.

Vastra regarda sa jeune employée de son regard impassible, puis sortit.

Pendant son trajet elle songea à la jeune humaine. Deux mois qu'elle l'avait rencontré et qu'elles vivaient ensemble. Jamais Jenny n'avait fait la moindre remarque sur son appartenance à une autre espèce ou à son physique. Elle était toujours polie, serviable, ne se plaignait jamais et faisait tout ce que Vastra lui demandait. La Silurian se demandait pourquoi est-ce que personne n'avait voulu l'embaucher avant elle. Enfin elle ne se plaignait pas, Jenny était très efficace.

Mais elle, elle était tout le contraire. Elle ne cessait de se plaindre des primates, elle était impolie au possible, elle ne répondait jamais aux saluts matinaux de la jeune femme, elle était désagréable et elle ne lui adressait la parole que lorsqu'elle y était obligée.

Oui, elle se demandait sincèrement pourquoi la jeune femme restait avec elle.

Un peu plus tard, quand elle rentra de son rendez-vous avec l'inspecteur, elle trouva Jenny sur le pas de la porte, à discuter avec un homme qui semblait être livreur au vu de sa tenue. Et, avec l'heure tardive qu'il était, il ne devait pas être en service, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était venu exprès pour la voir. Il lui murmura quelque chose et Jenny rigola.

Le cœur de l'Homo-Reptilia se serra. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait rigolé, et elle trouva ce son magnifique. Pourquoi elle ne rigolait pas quand elle était avec elle ? Une petite voix dans sa tête lui répondit qu'elle avait qu'à être plus gentille. Au lieu de la traiter comme n'importe quel autre primates. Jenny était différente. Jenny était à elle. Et à personne d'autre. Surtout pas à ce sale singe puant !

Réalisant qu'elle envierait presque un primate, elle secoua la tête se dirigea vers eux. Le livreur ne vit pas son visage à cause de l'immense capuche qu'elle avait mais Jenny la reconnue parfaitement.

-Madame !

Elle avait l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de se faire prendre à commettre une bêtise.

-Jenny, lui répondit Vastra sur un ton froid. Il est tard et tu travailles demain. Rentres.

Jenny hocha la tête et commença à rentrer. L'homme lui attrapa la main.

-On se voit demain, Jen ?

Jen ? Il osait l'appeler Jen ? Et pour couronner le tout, Jenny répondit :

-D'acc...

-Hors de question, coupa Vastra. J'ai besoin de toi, demain.

Jenny baissa la tête honteuse.

-Bien madame.

Elle rentra sans oser regarder ni l'homme ni Vastra. Vastra ne leur accorda pas un regard non plus et rentra à la suite de sa servante. Elle ferma la porte en claquant et retira son lourd manteau.

-Je peux savoir qui c'est ? Demanda Vastra sur un ton froid.

Jenny balbutia :

-Oh... lui ? C'est Ben... Enfin Benjamin... C'est le livreur du marchand de fruit... En bas de la rue...

Vastra remarqua que Jenny n'osait toujours pas la regarder.

-Il est un peu tard pour une livraison, non ?

Jenny ne dit rien et Vastra soupira. À quoi bon lutter ? Si Jenny s'était enticher de lui, comment pouvait-elle tenir la comparaison ? Elle savait que chez les humains les relations entre même sexe étaient mal vu, et de toute façon, elle n'était même pas humaine, alors...

-Je me passerais de tes services, demain.

-Je croyais que...

-Va le retrouver.

Elle tourna la tête et commença à monter vers sa chambre.

-Mais madame...

-Si tu te dépêches, tu peux encore le rattraper. Préviens moi quand tu veux démissionner, c'est la dernière chose que je te demanderai.

Prononcer de telles paroles lui faisait mal, mais elle ne voulait pas garder la jeune humaine de force. Et si Jenny voulait rejoindre ce _Benjamin_, alors elle ne la retiendrait pas.

Elle avait a peine monté une demi douzaine de marche qu'elle sentit la main chaude de sa domestique sur sa propre main.

-Je ne veux pas partir !

Devant le regard plus qu'interloquer de sa patronne, Jenny baissa les yeux, rougissante.

-Je suis bien avec vous, Madame. J'aime mon travaille et... J'aime vous avoir à mes côtés.

Vastra redescendit les marches et lui releva le menton délicatement.

-Je pense que tu te sentira mieux avec lui qu'avec moi.

-Ce n'est pas avec lui que je veux être.

-Jenny, je ne suis pas humaine.

-Je ne suis pas Silurian.

Vastra surprise par cette réponse, éclata de rire.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour me supporter...

Jenny haussa les épaules, un petit sourire naissant sur ces lèvres.

-Vous arrivez bien à me supporter alors que je suis humaine.

Vastra lui caressa tendrement le visage en le rapprochant toujours plus du sien..

-Tu es bien plus que ça, pour moi. Tu vaux mieux que n'importe quel humain...

Jenny se laissa faire tandis que sa maîtresse l'embrasser doucement.

Quelque heures plus tard, Jenny se réveilla. À coté d'elle la Silurian la regardait tendrement.

-Tu as bien dormis ?

Jenny sourit et hocha la tête. Elle remonta les couvertures sur son corps nu et demanda d'une voix timide.

-Vous... Vous pouvez vous retourner, pour que je m'habille ?

Vastra éclata de rire.

-Après ce que nous avons fait cette nuit, tu me demandes de me retourner pour pas que je te vois nue ?

Jenny hocha timidement la tête, consciente que sa demande devait paraître ridicule.

-Alors on va instaurer des règles. A partir de maintenant, tu me tutoies quand on arrive dans cette chambre. Règle numéro deux, tu dormira ici tous les soirs. Règle numéro trois, je ne veux plus que tu revois ce sale sin... ce garçon.

-Je n'ai pas trop le choix, il travaille en bas de la rue.

-Bon alors, on va dire que tu ne le vois plus en dehors de son travaille. D'accord ?

Jenny hocha la tête. Vastra l'embrassa et se tourna pour que Jenny puisse se lever.

Jenny s'habilla rapidement et remercia intérieurement sa maîtresse de ne pas s'être retourné. Maîtresse qui n'avait pas besoin de se retourner puisqu'elle avait une réflexion parfaite du corps de sa domestique sur la vitre de la fenêtre.

-Vous êtes rentrez tôt, Madame. Encore une affaire de réglé, je présume ?

Vastra posa son sabre sur son socle.

-Envois un télégramme à l'inspecteur Aberline du Yard. Jack l'éventreur à fait sa dernière victime.

-Comment l'avez vous trouver ?

Vastra retira sa capuche.

-Filandreux. Mais tout de même goûteux. Je ne dînerai pas ce soir, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Elle avait enfin réussit à lui mettre la main dessus. Deux semaines qui lui courrait entre les doigts. Mais elle l'avait finalement eut. Et elle s'était régalée. Aberline lui donnerait sûrement sa semaine, pour avoir enfin réussit à l'attraper. Et semaine de libre rimait avec câlin avec sa charmante domestique.

-Félicitation Madame.

Le regard troublé de Jenny l'alerta.

-Cependant... Un problème est arrivé dans le salon.

-Un problème de quel genre ?

Jenny ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche puis ne dit rien.

-Vous feriez mieux de venir voir.

Vastra la suivit dans le salon. Sur le tapis, le TARDIS trônait fièrement, portes fermés, mais aussi bleu que dans ces souvenirs.

-Elle vient juste d'apparaître. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Vastra resta interloquée.

-Ça veut dire qu'une vielle dette doit être remboursée.

Vastra caressa le bois avec nostalgie.

-Prépares les valises, Jenny. On va avoir besoin des sabres.

-Le docteur va retrouver votre fille, et il en prendra soin, aussi difficile que ça puisse être. Et je le sais. C'est moi. Je suis Melody. Je suis votre fille.

Jenny se pencha vers Vastra.

-Je ne comprends pas. Cette femme plus âgée, est en faite la fille d'Amy ?

-J'en ai bien l'impression.

-C'est impossible, non ?

Vastra haussa les épaules.

-Avec le Docteur, il faut éviter de se poser des questions.

-Bref, trancha River. Le docteur m'a demander de vous ramener, alors on y va. Madame Vastra, Miss Jenny, Amy, Rory, tenez vous à moi. Et on y va !

-Ahhhhh !

Rory était tomber sur la moquette de la demeure de Vastra qui se tenait le ventre de façon nauséeuse. Amy était blanche et Jenny avait la tête qui tournait.

-Comment faites vous pour toujours voyager sans capsule ? C'est abominable !

-Je suis d'accord, dit Jenny en se tenant au fauteuil.

River haussa les épaule.

-J'ai l'habitude.

Elle s'assit sur le plus proche fauteuil.

-Cependant je ne cracherai pas sur une tasse de thé.

-Bien sur. Jenny ?

La jeune domestique hocha la tête et alla dans la cuisine.

-Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ?

Amy la regardait, attendant une réponse. Jenny savait parfaitement se débrouiller, mais elle ne voulez pas la froissé. Après tout elle venait de perdre son enfant pour découvrir qu'elle la connaissait, des années plus tard...

-Prenez les cuillères qui sont dans le tiroir, s'il vous plaît.

Amy s'executa.

-Vous vivez depuis longtemps avec Vastra ?

-Ça va faire presque deux ans, madame.

-Vous vouvoyez tous le monde ?

Jenny haussa les épaules.

-Je sais où est ma place.

Amy lui mit une main sur l'épaule, dans un geste de réconfort.

-Vous n'avez pas à être aussi polie si vous n'en avez pas envie. Il y a bien quelqu'un que vous ne tutoyez pas, non ?

Au vue du rougissement violent de la jeune fille, Amy savait qu'elle avait visée juste.

-Ah, alors il y a bien quelqu'un ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Jenny détourna le regard.

-Disons que... Ma relation... si on peut appeler ça comme ça, n'est pas très... légale...

-Légale ? C'est à dire ?

-Si ça venait à se savoir, je pourrais avoir des ennuis. Et elle aussi.

-Elle ?

Jenny se mordit la langue. Elle en avait trop dit. Amy rigola.

-C'est une elle, alors.

Voyant que la rousse ne disait rien de particulier, Jenny demanda :

-Ça ne vous dérange pas ? De savoir que j'aime... une femme ?

Amy sourit.

-Vous savez, je viens du futur, et en Angleterre, les relations homosexuelles ne sont pas mal vu. Enfin moins qu'à cette époque. Pendant presque dix ans j'ai même cru que mon meilleur ami était gay.

-Et il ne l'était pas ?

Amy sourit.

-C'est pas facile de se dire autre chose quand l'ami en question ne regarde aucune fille. Je veux dire, il n'a jamais regardé quelqu'un d'autre, alors j'en ai déduit qu'il ne les regardait pas tout cours. Mais il se trouve qu'il accordait effectivement de l'attention à une fille...

-Vous ?

Amy ferma les yeux.

-Vous auriez du voir la tête qu'il a fait quand je lui ai dit qu'il était gay. Quand il est partit en courant, j'ai pas compris tout de suite. Je lui ais couru après, ensuite, bien sur.

Elle mis sa main gauche devant elle.

-Et à pressent je me suis marié avec.

Elle la regarda avec insistance.

-Mais revenons à vous. Si vous avez tellement peur que ça se sache, j'en déduit que votre amie n'est pas humaine, pas vrai ?

Jenny détourna les yeux.

-C'est Madame Vastra ?

-Oui.

Amy sourit.

-C'est la première fois que je vois une Silurian aussi peu agressive envers les humains.

Jenny attrapa le plateau où étaient les tasses de thé.

-Détrompez vous, elle supporte très mal les humains. Ça va mieux qu'à une époque, mais quand même.

-Ça pas du être facile, alors. De gagner son cœur.

En entrant dans le salon, elle lui murmura :

-Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai fais.

Amy rigola.

-Nous vous disons donc au revoir, dit River. Je vais ramener mes parents. Ça me fait tout drôle de pouvoir dire que ce sont mes parents... C'est cool... Je veux dire, j'ai toujours su que vous étiez mes parents, mais de pouvoir enfin dire que vous êtes mes parents, c'est trop cool !

-Oh, Seigneur nous avons un Docteur junior, marmonna Rory.

Amy lui donna un coup amicale sur l'épaule.

-Chut.

Vastra passa un bras autour des épaules de sa jeune domestique.

-Nous vous souhaitons bon voyage, mes amis.

Amy prit Jenny dans ses bras.

-Merci pour tout et bonne chance.

Vastra émit son drôle de bruit et écarta Jenny de la rousse.

-Pas touche.

Amy rigola.

-Désolé, je suis déjà mariée.

-Et il ne manquerait plus que ça. Que ma femme me trompe avec une fille.

-Tu n'a rien dit quand elle a embrassé le Docteur, père, ajouta River sur le ton de la conversation.

-Tu as fait QUOI ?

Amy prit le bras de Rory.

-Mais mon amour, c'était il y a longtemps, et...

-Et toi tu as bien dit que tu trouvais que la sirène sur le bateau d'Avery était la plus belle chose que tu avait jamais vu, père.

Rory déglutit.

-C'est vrai, j'avais oublier, ÇA ! Dit Amy.

Pendant que les Pond/Wiliams (prenez l'option que vous voulez) se disputaient, River se tourna vers Vastra et Jenny qui regardait la scène avec amusement.

-Connaissant mes parents comme je les connais, je vais les ramener chez eux. Ça vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde. Et surtout pour mon innocence.

Vastra sourit.

-Bon Voyage.

River la salua et attrapa Amy et Rory pour les faire disparaître avec elle grâce au manipulateur de vortex.

-Vous étiez vraiment jalouse d'Amy ?

-De toute façon, le Docteur ne m'aurait pas laisser la tuer.

Jenny soupira.

-Vous ne changerez donc jamais ?

Vastra l'attrapa.

-Pas de risque.

Elle la porta jusqu'à leur chambre.

-Je me demande quand même comment tu fais pour me supporter.

Jenny mit son nez dans le cou de la Silurian et elle lui murmura quelque chose. Vastra sourit et lui dit avec tendresse.

-Moi aussi.

Fin.


End file.
